


Behind Blue Eyes

by wolfYLadysama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark Higurashi Kagome, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, FanFiction.Net, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Minor Character Death, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Romance, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Teaching, Teen Romance, Training, True Cross Academy, True Cross Order, Youkai, Youkai Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: After being reborn as the human Shikon No Tama, Kagome is pushed into a war between humans and demons after she starts attending at True Cross Academy. Can she help the two find balance or will war be the only option?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga: Inuyasha and Ao no Exorcist, belong to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing- Long Live Fanfiction!

Sapphire eyes flashed silver as they landed on the creature contributing to the noise that had woken her from her nap in the garden. A dark brow twitched in unison with the flick of a thin black tail as she did her best to hold her tongue at his continuous babble. Over the seemingly _long_ years, the toad’s incessant ranting became routine; whatever the issue be he could be found flapping his lips. The two of them growing a feeble tolerance for the other, but that didn’t make him any less aggravating to listen too.

Closing her eyes, she gave a gentle ‘ _huff'_ before rolling off from her perch in the tallest tree within the garden- Goshinboku. Like Kagome, the sacred tree had been re-planted when, with her wish, time had been reset. In this new world, she hadn't been born and where the family shrine once sat now belonged to a monastery of monks. But she had already mourned for the family she'd lost.

Without a sound, she landed gracefully and walked right past the squeaking demon to _discuss_ the **_Master's_ **decision.

Living within the same house -palace- for centuries made navigating the maze of hallways easy as she mindlessly walked to her brother’s study. It wasn’t hard to know his location as he spent most his time in the room with the endless stacks of paperwork he dealt with on any given day. Nowadays the numerous piles of paper were dealing with Taisho Corp., a highly profitable business venture that had been providing for their pack for almost three centuries now. Of course, there were other, smaller businesses, as well as varying investments, but Taisho Corp. was the leader in several business avenues; science and technology advancement, being the main ones. It was wonderful to have a business in which demons could make a living in the human world. She had helped in its founding, because she had an insight into future happenings, but quickly grew bored after a while; working behind a desk wasn’t a life she enjoyed. Her brother, on the other hand, enjoyed ruling over the business since he could no longer rule over the lands as he did five centuries ago.

Coming to the large wooden doors, she didn't bother to knock as she opened them with ease.

The large room was decorated just as lavishly as the rest of their home while sticking to a muted color scheme and large windows for natural light to filter in while allowing for a beautiful view of the estate, gardens littering the grounds in a variance of styles. Bookcases lined the walls with copious amounts of scriptures, these old contents small compared to the in-house library that contained a millennial's worth of invaluable information. The only thing noteworthy about the room was the large portrait above the fireplace portraying an image of a time five-hundred years ago. It consisted of Lord Sesshomaru, the princes' Inuyasha, and Shippo along with herself. She had one in her room of all of them including a married Miroku and Sango, their three children and Kirara.

Turning away from the sight and to the demon lord, she grinned. "Hello _big brother_ ," she greeted him as she walked to his large desk.

After the turn of the century he had retired his war kimono to fit in better with the changing time, but from time to time he could be seen in a kimono during a festival or "old fashioned" party thrown by an investor. Currently, he lazily stared back from behind his silver lashes, golden eyes sliding over her before returning to the paperwork between his clawed hands. From what she could see the demon lord had removed most of his suit leaving his toned body in a crisp white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show a set of magenta demonic stripes matching the ones caressing his regal cheekbones and royal blue pants. Silver hair cascaded down his back in a gleam of moonlight, the straight strands of silky tressels braided to prevent the long mane from getting into his eyes. His bangs parting to show his unmated status and clan allegiance in the form of a pale blue crescent moon, when the time came the mark gracing his brow would be transferred to that of his mate as his claim upon them.

Although she preferred him in his demonic state, she had to admit his human-looking self was just as attractive with cobalt colored eyes replacing gold and short black hair replacing his mane of silver.

"If this is about the academy, you _will_ start tomorrow," Sesshomaru stated in a matter-a-fact manner, not once looking up from the papers.

"But why?” the question sounding like a whine even to her. “On top of regular school, you enrolled me in exorcist training. It's not fair, you didn't even ask what I wanted!" she glowered at the demon.

With a ' _hn'_ Sesshomaru looked up to meet her sapphire eyes with his own amber gaze. His perfect face showing no emotion as he continued to stare back at her, taking her anger and dismissing it as he spoke in his cool voice. "Kagome it's time you stop _moping,_ " there was a spark in his eyes that caused Kagome to drop her gaze. Even with his stoic nature she could see in his eyes the glimmer of concern and care that he housed for her. “Think of it as a project and see what you can learn from the exorcists,”

She didn't want him having to worry. There were other things to concern himself with, far more pressing matters like an impending war amongst humans and demons.

Demon society could only be called complex, even after hundreds of years she had trouble understanding its workings at times, and that was saying a lot. She had once made up the fifth member of the royal council.

The now disbanded council had once consisted of herself, Sesshomaru, Mukuro, Toshin Raizen, and Yumi. A court of demonic members, varying at times, that had initially been established over a hundred thousand years ago to control the demon populous. About 367 years ago nearly all demons relocated to Makai. Makai -also known as the demon world- was an alternate world for demons to live away from humans. The council quickly disbanded after the shift in the demonic populous as Sesshomaru and Kagome were the only ones within the council who stayed in the human realm. Sesshomaru took to ruling over the demons who still roamed the mortal plane. The remaining councilmen; Mukuro, Toshin Raizen, and Yumi, split that world; ruling their lands as The Three Kings.

The possible war though had to do with another headache: Gehenna. A “ _prison”_ dimension, for demons and demonic spirits, that had been created almost a millennia ago by the councilmen of that time. Humans often referred to it as hell. For centuries these sometimes dangerous demonic entities would escape in spiritual forms, their bodies forever imprisoned within Gehenna and caused mayhem amongst the humans, nothing too hideous though. The Three Kings had been in charge of the protection of said dimension after the disbanding of the council. Seems the “Satan” they left in charge wished to release all the demonic spirits upon the earth to torment the souls of humans. There had been an incident over a two days ago, a sign of _Satan’s_ increasing activities. He had almost released Gehenna, if allowed to continue it could only cause total chaos and war. If those _things_ were released upon the earth, it could very well destroy it, causing wars among the humans and between humans and demons.

Sesshomaru was working on a strategy with the kings; to get rid of Satan.

He had all this and Taisho Corp., he didn't need to be worrying about her on top of that.

"Alright, I'll give it a try," she huffed in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest. She would do this, to at least alleviate the concern Sesshomaru held for her. If he needed her, he knew where to find her.

"I've spoken to Mephisto," Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the name of the vexing demon. "He has already made all the arrangements and will be there to greet you when you arrive at 7 am tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her in a calm tone.

Kagome nodded turning on her heels to leave when Sesshomaru's voice made her pause. "Remember to play nice, Mephisto is an _old_ friend after all," he chuckled, in a way that made Kagome visibly cringe. How could she be nice to that annoying _thing,_ even the way he dressed was obnoxious.

"Fine, I won't _purify_ him," Kagome promised with a low growl as she left the room, the door falling shut behind her with a heavy thud.

She didn't stop walking till she was back in her room where Jaken stood waiting for her, his hands tucked away in the sleeves of his deep maroon colored haori. Although his temper had improved over the years his style had stayed the same, and if he was needed in public he transformed into a small frog with large brown eyes -Jaken despises being disguised as a human, but for Sesshomaru, he'd do anything-.

"Jaken, can you get a servant and prepare everything for when I leave for school?" Kagome asked him kindly as she entered.

"I grabbed an arrange of the academy's uniform, they're on your bed," He stated with a nod to the bed before leaving the room to get everything she'd need and deliver it before she got to the school.

Kagome watched the small demon leave and the large door shut behind him. With a deep breathe she looked around the large room that had been her safe haven for the last several hundred years. The pale cream walls were covered in handpainted flowers, ones she had spent days painting and repainting, those beautiful flowers had been her distraction.

So this room had been her shelter, protecting her from feeling the pain of loss she had felt all too often when a part of the human world. It was hard being an immortal, she still wasn't used to it.

With a shake of her head, she looked to her large bed. Piled up on the tall bed was an array of clothing, male and female from the look of it. The girls' consisted of a **very** short pink skirt, long socks, different sleeve length shirts, yellowed cream sweater vest, a coat matching in color with golden buttons and a ridiculously large black and red bow. The boy's uniform was simple with an arrange of different length white shirts, a black and red striped tie with the True Cross Academy symbol, black pants along with a black coat with the same emblem embroidering it in red.

Looking at the uniforms sprawled out onto her bed, Kagome tapped her chin in thought before grabbing different parts of each outfit and setting it aside for tomorrow. Making a quick list of things she'd need, she called for Jaken and handed it to him.

"They'll be in your dorm tomorrow morning waiting for you," He told her before leaving.

With everything set for tomorrow, and having said her goodbyes to Shippo and Sesshomaru, Kagome laid down in her bed for the last time before she left her haven.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter 2~** _

Morning came too quickly as Kagome was nudged awake by a warm hand on her shoulder. Sapphire eyes snap open with a glowering look at the tanned appendage and then turned to its owner that quickly pulled back and stood both hands in the air. He towered above her with golden gleams of copper hair falling into his handsome face, jade eyes staring back at her nervously with a matching fanged grin.

"Just thought you'd prefer to be on time," saying that in a rush the now grown kitsune rushed from the room but not before blowing her a kiss goodbye with the door falling shut as he rushed from the room, missing the pillow she threw.

With a breathless laugh and shake of her head, Kagome sat up stretching her arms over her head and interlocking her fingers, palms out and popped her knuckles.

For a moment she sat there, reluctant to get ready, to leave her family here.

' _If I don't go, Sesshomaru_ _ **will**_   _kill me,'_ she shivered before jumping up. A fight with Sesshomaru was the last thing she wanted to do, even when training the demon liked to prove he was not only stronger but the strongest. She dreaded the thought of him going " _beast-mode_ " on her, she'd end up as a human punching bag (or demon chew-toy), just the thought made her sore.

Running a brush through her hair, she made quick work of any knots. Her raven hair fell to her hips in large waves, with her bangs falling to her brow above her sapphire eyes that had once upon a time been brown. There were small, nearly unnoticeable, things that told she wasn't human. Like the pointed ears, fangs and clawed nails- and her beloved tail. Then again she hadn't been human for a long time, her wish on the jewel marked her rebirth as what she is now; an immortal.

Next, she went about putting on the uniform that she had mixed and matched. First was a black skirt that stopped six inches above the knee with a short-sleeved white shirt tucked into the waistband while the boys' necktie hung in a loose knot. Pulled up to her thighs was a pair of white socks as she wore black on black tennis shoes. Finally came the coat to which she rolled up the sleeves to just below her elbows.

Once done she looked in the large mirror that hung on the wall across from the bed; it's reflective surface surrounded in gold showing her in the ' _improved'_ uniform.

Oh, she could see it now, Mephisto throwing a hissy-fit, the thought brought a mischievous grin to her face.

Placing her finger to the mirror, she watched as it shimmered causing it to react like water which rippled under her soft touch. As the ripples grew her reflection faded to show a sizeable golden gate in front of a large building made of yellowed stone and a blue roof which could only be the academy seeing as it was covered in the school's symbol.

"Okay Kagome, let's get this over with," with that she stepped through the mirror to stand in front of the gate.

She hadn't even been standing for a full minute when she heard a familiar teasing tone.

"You'll need to be more careful with your magic," looking up she was greeted with the sight of the (self-appointed) Demon of Time, dressed in his usual headache of clashing patterns. From his spot on a pillar, he flashed her a fanged grin, with his piercing jade eyes alit with mirth. Topping his two-tone purple-blue hair was a white top hat with a lavender and pink band going around it, the colors matching the rest of his outfit. He wore a white waistcoat with the tailcoats forked ends falling to his knees, the shirt he wore was a deep magenta color matching his elf-like pointed leather boots, while on his bottom half he wore what she referred to as white balloon shorts and striped pink and lavender tights. Around his neck was a pink and lavender ascot, and covering over that was a white cloak while twirling in his hand was a pink and lavender striped umbrella with an ice cream handle.

All and all he looked a fool to her, the ensemble making him look the part of a court jester rather than the powerful, manipulative, cunning, and overall  _vexing_  demon he was. It was those exact characteristics that made the demon so likable to Sesshomaru.

Leaning back to look at him better, Kagome spoke in a monotone voice remembering that she promised to " _play nice_ " with the  _playfully_  annoying demon. "Does it matter? Most humans don't believe in magic, they'd assume it's an illusion," She told him.

"Even so I don't-" He didn't finish as he looked at her, his eyebrow twitching as he crossed his arms over his chest like a child in his form of pouting."What are you wearing?"

"My  _uniform_ ~," She grinned playfully, leaning back on her heels with her hands behind her back as she did her best to act innocent, a little giggle passing her lips as she did so.

"WHAT!?" Jumping down he wiggled his finger in her face. "Why aren't you wearing the girls standard uniform, I put a lot of thought into these uniforms! They look so cute!"

"No offense, but-" she paused for emphasis, a mischievous grin pulling on her lips. "I'll wear whatever I want,"

"Why must you be so cruel to me Kaggie-chan!?" He cried.

As soon as the hideous nickname left his lips, a glowing fist hit him square in the jaw, the punch sending him across the little space between where she stood and the gate. He skid till he hit said gate, the metal groaning from the impact.

"I told you never to call me that!" She growled threateningly with her fist raised to hit him again.

"Why don't I show you around then," Mephisto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.  _'Well at least with her around I won't feel like the only wolf amongst the sheep,'_  he thought to himself as he began the tour but not before shifting into his little white Terrier form.

_ **~o.O~O.o~** _

Arriving to the academy, two weeks before school was to start, was proving to be useful.

Kagome had met some of her fellow cram-school classmates, they were  _interesting,_ to say the least. Housed in a private dorm, because of the more demonic company she often entertained, Kagome had created a space all her own on the third floor. And because of her connection with Mephisto, she was privilege to private information about the ongoings at the academy as well as snippets of Mephisto's mischievous plots.

Dressed in all black and an exorcist trench coat with a black mask, Kagome accompanied said demon to a funeral. It was a massive affair, but that was to be expected when a Paladin dies.

Rain poured down in droves, pounding at the countless canvas umbrellas spotting the graveyard. There was only the rain, mournful silence chilling the air while Mephisto squirmed excitedly beside her. A wickedly, almost malicious, grin pulled back from his fangs. Jade eyes glittering mirthfully as they swept along the somber crowd. Demons like him delight in such surroundings, the scent of despair and desperation clinging to mortals who are face to face with the truth of their own mortality: they too would die, be put in the ground and the world would continue on without them. But Time demons thrived on such dread, trading in it till they could rid a human of all mentalities and watch them succumb to their own demise.

Being a part of the human world was to become friendly with death. Compared to her, their lives came and went in the blink of an eye. She had lost too much to no fault of the humans she'd come to adore in the past.

"What are you up to?" Kagome hissed lowly.

"Just another bet with a dead man," he chimed happily, eyes alit with fascination. He added in a quiet whisper, "And my baby brother,"

Kagome bit her lip, doing her best not to show her surprise. "He is a king like you?" She asked equally as quiet.

"No, but perhaps I will be needing your assistance," his eyes slide to met hers with a flare of devious delight. "After all half-demons are hard to control,"

She could not stop her own gasp, her eyes wide while he grinned sinisterly. Looking away, she growled low in her throat, hands fisting at her side. "I will not be a pawn in your game,"

"Call it whatever you want, either way, if not tamed he  _ **will**_  die,"

She growled lowly, her eyes glaring at the mud beneath her. "The Vatican?"

"They will surely wish him executed, he is the son of  _ **Satan**_ , only if he can be  _used_  will he live,"

Her claws dug into her palms. She would help, of course, she would, and he knew it. Kagome could never watch idly as others were prosecuted under unjust pretenses. " _Fine_ ,"

He clapped, his expression cheery as he grinned girlishly at her. "Oh,  _Kaggie-chan_  you truly are a saint!"

Her brow twitches, and it takes everything in her not to punch him. " _Don't call me that!"_ Her eyes flashed silver, her voice deadly quiet.

From his pocket a phone glowed, chiming an annoying tone while vibrating. "Sorry," he hummed quickly. "Got to take this,"

"At last we meet- Rin Okumura!" He cheered in a charming smile. Stepping forward he approached a boy of fifteen. The boy's aura was colored with grief and guilt, wet black hair plastered to his forehead with droplets of rain sliding down into azure blue eyes. He was handsome, a little taller than herself but attractive nonetheless. To trained eyes, he was visibly a demon with slit pupils, elvish ears, claws and fangs, even his aura felt demonic, but that's what surprised her. She was expecting a half-demon and here in front of her stood a full demon, his youki was muddled, but he was overall a full-fledged demon (maybe 1/8 human).

He looked at Mephisto with surprise rushing across his pale face.

"I am Mephisto Pheles. Preceptor of the Japan Branch, Knights of the True Cross. Father Fujimoto was a dear friend, please allow me to extend my deepest condolences in your time of sorrow,"

"Are you all exorcists, too?" He scoffed back, shoving his phone back in his pocket while adjusting the concealed sword at his back. It was clear the sword is what bound his demonic power, and that the boy was new to carrying the weight.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are," Mephisto sighed in mock concern. "And we know all about you,"

The two carried on, their voices a murmur to her as she looked beyond them, her senses buzzing to life. Kagome's eyes fell to the side, a ghosty form standing at the headstone for the Paladin: Shiro Fujimoto. From the anguish that colored the ghost's face, Kagome could only guess that it was him. There was a sadness to his face, the frown he wore pulling at the few wrinkles he had, while red eyes looked on sorrowfully, regretfully, at the boy.

"Mephisto!" This had the demon halt in the midst of yet another bet, she wasn't sure if it was just Mephisto or all time demons, but he sure enjoyed making bets, especially if he knew he'd win. "As much as I  _hate_ to interrupt, there is a spirit here in need of closure,"

"So you do see spirits?" Mephisto turned to her with interest. "I thought that was a myth, who knew a miko could be so powerful," he mused much to her annoyance.

She stepped forward, away from the crowd of exorcists, and approached the spirit. He briefly looked at her, his red eyes looking her over before back to the boy.

"What holds you back?" She asked slowly, pulling down her mask.

" _My boys…"_  His voice quivered and eyes misted in tears.

She nodded understanding his grief, it was not death that saddened him nor what lay beyond, only that he would not be there to guide his children into adulthood nor protect them from the dangers they must now face alone.

" _I have so much I want to say…"_

"Go ahead, I will be your medium," she nodded.

He turned to her in shock before, with a quick shake, he laughed, a hand on his chin as he looked down at her. " _Possess a cute girl like you? Very tempting,"_

"I didn't mean you could possess me, you old creep!" She yells before explaining with an exaggerated sigh. "If I put a hand on you, they'll be able to hear you,"

" _Really? But I was always curious what possessing someone would feel like,"_

She glowered at him, arms crossed in a pout. "Do you want my help or not?"

He smiled down at her in a way that had her falter, it was the look of a parent; soft and kind with an edge of silent encouragement. " _Please,"_

She nodded before looking to the boy, who looked flushed, perhaps he'd been in the rain too long. "Where's your brother?"

He jolted before nodding with a small smile. "I'll go grab him!" He raced off was a cry of ' _ **Yukio!'**_

Beside her, the spirit laughed, a hand at his stomach as he clapped her on the back. " _Think he likes you!"_

Heat quickly rose to her face coloring it red. "Wha!? Mr. Fujimoto!"

He kept laughing.

The boy came back with his brother. The boy looked to be the same age, a few inches taller than his brother with dark brown-black hair and azure, turquoise eyes. The two had very similar faces, but it was their aura's that told her about them. Their aura's intermixed and swayed in time making her believe them to be twins, except it seems only one was a demon as this boy only had a glimmer of youki making him a half-demon (1/8 perhaps?).

"Here's the thing, your dad has something to say. Whatever it is listen closely, this really drains me, so you only got a few minutes," Kagome explained with an exhausted sigh. Pressing a glowing hand to Mr. Fujimoto's shoulder, a glimmer of light encased his body making his ghostly figure visible to those he wanted.

As this happened Kagome's eyes glazed over, her head slumped forward with a soft pant. This would require her total concentration as she manipulated her rekai around his spirit. As she did this, she was venerable and lost all awareness to her surroundings. Afterward, Kagome would likely collapse from exhaustion.

The boys looked at him, a look of shock washing over them before large tears filled their azure eyes.

" _Father Fujimoto_ ," Yukio whispered, looking as if he were trying to force down the sadness in his eyes.

Rin was first to succumb to his tears, shoulders shaking, but he remained looking up at the man who raised him and loved him even while knowing that he'd been a demon.

" _Seems I don't have long with you boys, there's a lot I would like to say but please know I am so proud of you, both of you."_ His eyes beamed with a mix of sadness and pride, his lips pulled in a sad smile. " _And no matter what you may think, I do not regret having brought you two into my life._

" _The only thing I regret is not being there to see the great men, I know you'll both become,"_ he chuckled softly.

"I'm so sorry," Rin shouted. "I didn't mean it old man,"

He laughed, giving his son a smile of endearment. " _I know,"_

"Father Fujimoto…" Yukio started but held himself back.

Fujimoto nodded. " _I'm counting on both of you to protect each other,"_

They nodded.

He then opened his arms. " _One last hug for the road?"_

Both boys stepped forward hesitantly, before being pulled to the spirit by his outstretched arms. Warmth washed over them, tears flooding their eyes, clinging onto his form. He nuzzled the tops of their heads, leaving a kiss to either of their foreheads. " _Be the kind of men you'd be proud of, be true to yourselves, and each other. And most of all remember that I will always love you,"_

Kagome swayed. "Sorry," she whispered before her hand fell from Fujimoto.

Jumping forward Mephesto caught the girl, a sly grin in place as he held her, bowing her back with a dramatic flare. "Oh how I've dreamed of having you in my arms  _Kaggy-chan,"_  he exclaimed dramatically.

The girl growled in response even while being less than half conscious. " _ **Fuck you**_ _,"_ she hissed making the time demon grin further with a gentle chuckle, her head lolling to the side as she passed out.

With her rekai still surrounding Fujimoto, the spirit offered his sons a few more comforting words as well as some advice. The light created by the rekai flickering before it vanished taking with it, Fujimoto. No one but the spirit and time demon noticing the hard look they'd exchanged.

" _Listen to Mephisto, he'll be your guardian from now on,"_ with that said the spirit was gone, having found enough closure for his soul to move on into the afterlife.

"You heard the  _spirit,_  I'll be picking you both up for orientation at True Cross Academy in two days," with Kagome cradled to his chest Mephisto turn, cape fluttering behind him.

Behind him, Rin and Yukio watched after in stunned silence. Confusion and grief heavying their shoulders, but regret had been lifted from one, if not both, their hearts. They'd been blessed to be given what many always wished they could have; a last goodbye.

Silence fell awkwardly around them, Rin not knowing what to say, while Yukio had no desire to speak; a flurry of anger still writhing violently within his chest. Yukio's feelings bordering on hate for his brother.

Up until Rin had been practically human, never to know of their demonic lineage, but now his power has been released and in its wake lay their dead father. The coincidence of these events left Yukio assuming it had been Rin's fault that his father died. The anger he felt mixing with a sense of shame, as he had failed in protecting his brother and being there for their father. The whole reason he became an exorcist was to protect his brother from the blue flame born from their cursed genetics.

His hands clenched at his side, dark azure eyes staring unseeingly at the ground as he turned from his brother. His thoughts and feelings far too confusing at such an emotional time.

Rin said nothing, allowing his brother to slip away into the mournful crowd.

Shaking his head, Rin pushing down the loss he currently felt, that if allowed, would surely drown him. He had lost so much of himself within the last 24 hours. Father Fujimoto, his father figure, had died trying to protect him. But on top of that his identity had been stripped away leaving him unsure of who he was now that he was the son of Satan, raised in secret by an exorcist, instead of the misunderstood teen trying to make his Priest father proud. All he knew was he wanted to avenge the man who raised him, who'd loved him, despite knowing that he was a demon.

But thanks to that girl he felt better. Although sad, his heart has been lightened, no longer feeling the gravity of guilt he had once felt before. He would never forgive himself for what happened, it would be his burden to bear, but now it didn't feel so heavy.

He'd have to tell her 'thank you,' hopefully, he'd be seeing her soon enough.

 


End file.
